


不说第二遍先生和只听后半句小姐

by Eating23333



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 09:25:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10682445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating23333/pseuds/Eating23333
Summary: 肉部分!





	不说第二遍先生和只听后半句小姐

**Author's Note:**

> 肉部分!

打开门的大仓才放下了安子，小姑娘终于松了口气，把高跟鞋放进鞋柜，正打算转身和还站在门口的大仓告别，大仓接下来的动作便让她的半声惊叫湮没在咽喉里。

薄荷味的，小心翼翼的，却又热烈而缱绻的亲吻。

她仰着头承受着第二次的亲吻，被濡湿了嘴唇之后，牙关被轻巧地撬开，大仓的手撑在安子脑后，让她的脖颈不会太过劳累。舌头缠绵着时不时发出水声，搅动起来的声音听着就令人脸热，安子情不自禁地将自己贴过去，丝质的礼服裙将她姣好的曲线勾勒出来，胸前的柔软也凑了上去，仅仅是隔着衣服的触感便令大仓有些口感舌燥了。

他抱起了安子，直接放在了玄关的柜子上，略矮的鞋柜正好令大仓的视线能落在安子的锁骨上，礼服的圆领使胸前的弧度若隐若现，看起来却比完全露出更加诱人。

“想要。”大仓的声音不知什么时候更加低哑了。

还没等喘息着的安子说些什么，他便亲吻起了安子锁骨的曲线，又恶意地吸吮出一两个红痕，在上面留下丝丝水迹，像是在进行主权宣示一般。

裙子背后的拉链在新一轮的唇齿交缠中被拉开，大仓沿着脖颈一路吸吮舔弄着，安子的身体像是被那柔软的嘴唇与带着薄茧的手掌点燃了，急促的喘息着，又在大仓偶尔加重力度的时候小声地嘤咛，呼吸声像是扇动着的羽毛，有一下没一下地挠着大仓的心窝。

裙子已经被褪到了腰，玄关暖黄色的灯下是安子大片大片雪白的肌肤，大仓隔着浅粉色的内衣揉搓着安子胸前的丰满，正好是一只手能握住的大小，轻柔的手法让安子绷紧了身体，她的手下意识地插进了大仓蓬松的头发里，脑袋里迷迷糊糊地被快感冲刷着，大仓又蹲下来一些，拨开那束缚着柔软的蕾丝花边，含住了一边的红樱。

“呜……不要吸啊……”安子的眼睛里又蒙上了层水汽，从未体验过的快感让她不知该说些什么，只能一个劲儿地乞求大仓停下，只是身体发出的讯号却与嘴上一点都不一样。

大仓用舌头来回刷弄着已经立起来的小粒，手指同时按压着另一边，他抬头看着安子，嘴上的动作却没有停下，安子闭上眼喘息着，连手都有些用力地抓住了大仓的发丝。

“立起来了诶，安子明明就很舒服吧。”

来回抚摸着安子绷直的背，原本只是想让她更放松一些，安子却因为这温柔的抚摸将背挺得更加向前，几乎要将丰满的胸脯和乳粒送给大仓吸吮。全身涌动着热烈的快感，安子只觉得下身也开始变得敏感起来，私密的地方不断流出爱液，把薄薄的内裤都浸湿了，黏哒哒地贴在私处，两腿为了避免这奇怪的触感也摩擦起来，却让那地方更加粘腻。

正在拨弄安子胸前的大仓也注意到了她腿部的动作，又似乎明白了些什么，将手指伸进裙子里，找到濡湿的那处，轻轻按压起来。

“啊……嗯……”手指按上了小小的凸起，更强烈的快感化作了断断续续的呻吟。

“安子这里，湿透了。”大仓踮起脚，在舔弄安子小小的耳垂的时候，压低声音说出这几个字，那耳垂几乎是在同一时间红得滴血。

“大仓さん，不要再玩我了啊……呜……”刚出口的求饶又变成了赧人的音调，大仓的手指拨开那层布料，在小小的肉缝上来回摩擦着，湿滑的入口被刺激地微微有收缩的趋势，糟糕的反应让安子眼角的泪水直接流了下来。

“哪里玩你了？”大仓依旧抚弄着那里，凑上去一下一下亲着安子的嘴唇，“我明明告白了三次，今天才听到你说你喜欢我。”

“诶？”安子泪眼朦胧，仅剩的思考能力又被快感碎掉了一半，根本不明白目前是什么状况。

“我一句话从来不说第二遍。”大仓又低下头，专心致志开拓着下方，他将手指伸了进去，炽热的甬道随即紧紧地压着指节，大仓在湿滑的禁地里缓慢抽插起来。

“哈……啊……好奇怪……”摩擦的快感占据了安子的全身，但很快手指便无法满足她了，甬道收缩着企盼着更多，被填满的欲望渐渐盖过了异样的不适。

大仓抱起了安子，闭着眼与她交换着呼吸，手也没闲着，用力揉搓起安子温软的臀瓣，安子两腿缠在大仓的腰上，坚硬的东西正抵在她的敏感处，害怕又期待的情感在大仓将她放倒在床上时达到了顶点。她闭着眼睛，尽量不去想大仓正在干什么，皮带解开的声音却令她羞得不知所措。

“好香啊，都是安子的香味。”大仓欺身压上，嘴里小声感叹着。硬挺的性器一点一点进入甬道，伴随着大仓的低喘，缓慢地嵌入安子柔软的身体，直到那里全部容纳了大仓，他才尝试着浅浅地抽插起来。

“舒服吗？”大仓先缓缓地抽送了两三下，又用力向里深顶一记，粗大的头部碾磨着柔软湿热的肉壁，安子在深顶的一刹那惊叫出声，甬道收缩的更加厉害了。

“呜……舒服……哈……要不行了……”带着哭腔的呻吟让大仓有些收不住动作，他明明就是打算温柔地对待安子的，此时却想要听到更多略带委屈的、却又充斥着情欲的音节。

卧室只开了一盏床头灯，昏暗的狭小的房间里充斥着缠绵的水声和安子尖细的呻吟，两具情热的身体交叠着动作，仿佛马上就要融合在一起。安子流下的眼泪被大仓如数舔尽，却又在下一轮的冲刺中与快感一起如决堤般涌出来，咸湿的眼泪与肌肤间散发的奶香混合在一起，大仓几乎沉溺在了这独属于安子的气息中。

长夜漫漫，而今晚注定是不眠之夜了。

**Author's Note:**

> 最后还有一点在lofter~


End file.
